


Czwarta szkocka

by Pirania



Series: Szkocka [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirania/pseuds/Pirania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>W której Mycroft i Lestrade rozmawiają o stradivariusie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Czwarta szkocka

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scotch, the Fourth (1/1)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/337645) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



**Część IV. Czwarta szkocka.**

 

Lestrade całkiem nieźle spał po tej nocnej rozmowie z Mycroftem. Był zadowolony, że poszedł i zapytał o skrzypce. Teraz Mycroft miał dwie opcje: mógł zignorować całą sytuację albo dalej wymyślać powody, dla których zabrał instrument. Lestrade liczył na to drugie. Nie miał pojęcia, czemu, ale ta sprawa go frapowała. Coś tu nie grało, coś, czego nie umiał zidentyfikować, ale po latach w policji po prostu czuł takie rzeczy przez skórę. No i – biorąc pod uwagę jego ostatni manewr pod koniec rozmowy – można by się spodziewać, że Mycroft będzie chciał się odegrać.

Lestrade stał oparty o samochód, trzymając w dłoni kubek z kawą i mrużąc oczy, podczas gdy Donovan zabezpieczała miejsce zbrodni. Gdy zatrzymał się obok niego czarny samochód, uświadomił sobie, że Mycroft ma jeszcze jedną opcję: może go zabić.

Z samochodu zamiast Holmesa wysiadła kobieta w biznesowym kostiumie. Stanęła przy otwartych drzwiach i popatrzyła na Lestrade'a wyczekująco.

Inspektor uniósł brwi.

\- Proszę wybaczyć – powiedział beztrosko. - Życzy sobie pani czegoś?

W tej chwili zadzwoniła jego komórka. Powinien był się tego spodziewać.

Ale to też nie był Mycroft. To był nadinspektor.

\- Właśnie wręczono mi notatkę z informacją, że powinienem się z tobą skontaktować i powiedzieć ci, żebyś wsiadł do samochodu. O co biega?

\- Od kogo jest notatka?

\- Nie uwierzysz, jak ci powiem.

\- Oj, chyba uwierzę – odparł Lestrade i rozłączył się.

\- Proszę powiedzieć Mycroftowi, że jestem bardzo zajęty – zwrócił się do kobiety.

Ta spojrzała na niego tak, jakby sądziła, że się przesłyszała.

\- Sir?

\- Proszę mu powiedzieć, że jeśli chce ze mną porozmawiać, to może przyjechać się ze mną zobaczyć. Nie będę latał po kraju na jego żądanie.

Nadal nie odrywała od niego wzroku. Jej usta otwierały się i zamykały, jakby usiłowała wymyślić, co powiedzieć.

\- Ale... ale... czy wie pan, kto...

\- Inspektorze! - krzyknęła Sally.

\- Idę! - odkrzyknął. Uśmiechnął się do kobiety w kostiumie. - Powodzenia z Mycroftem. - Odwrócił się i odszedł, zostawiając ją, zszokowaną, przy czarnym samochodzie.

\- Co to ma znaczyć? - Sally zmrużyła oczy.

Lestrade zerknął przez ramię.

Kobieta nadal stała przy samochodzie, gapiąc się na niego, jakby oczekiwała, że zmieni zdanie i wróci z podkulonym ogonem.

\- Nic. Nie przejmuj się.

\- Nie czaję tego – powiedziała Sally ponuro. - Ciągle podjeżdżają po ciebie podejrzane czarne samochody. O co chodzi? Coś mi tu śmierdzi.

\- No nie wiem, sierżancie – odparł Lestrade, podchodząc do drzwi prowadzących do domku, który był miejscem zbrodni. - Może powinnaś zebrać dowody przeciwko mnie i wspomnieć o tym nadinspektorowi. Jesteś w tym rewelacyjna.

Wydała z siebie dźwięk zdradzający frustrację.

\- Słuchaj, przecież ostatecznie miałam rację...

Odwrócił się gwałtownie i wycelował w nią kubkiem z kawą.

\- Zamknij się. Naprawdę. - Zerknął na jej zaskoczoną i wściekłą twarz i poszedł dalej. - Hm – dodał. - Nic dziwnego, że Sherlock w kółko nam mówił, żebyśmy się zamknęli. Bardzo przyjemna sprawa.

*

Nowe śledztwo było dość ciekawe i Lestrade wyrwał się z pracy dopiero po zmierzchu. W drodze do domu był bardzo zmęczony i naprawdę nie myślał o skrzypcach Sherlocka Holmesa ani o bracie Sherlocka Holmesa. Dotarł do swoich drzwi, włożył klucz do zamka i zamarł. Włoski na jego karku uniosły się. Zerknął w lewo i w prawo, ale korytarz był pusty. A to oznaczało, że przyczyna niepokoju znajdowała się w jego mieszkaniu.

Z ponurą miną, gotów do walki, pchnął drzwi. Mieszkanie było ciemne, a światło z korytarza ledwo oświetlało próg. Wsunął się do środka, usiłując dłonią wymacać lampę i szybciej przyzwyczaić oczy do ciemności. Chociaż był na to przygotowany, to, gdy wreszcie znalazł lampę i zapalił ją, i tak podskoczył na widok sylwetki na kanapie.

Zamknął oczy, usiłując opanować skok adrenaliny.

\- Jezu. Mycroft.

\- Powinieneś się mnie spodziewać - odparł Mycroft obojętnie. - Dostałem twoją wiadomość – miałem przyjść się z tobą zobaczyć, jeśli chcę z tobą porozmawiać.

\- Co nie oznaczało, że masz mi się włamać do mieszkania.

\- Ciężko będzie ci udowodnić, że było jakieś włamanie.

\- Ale żeby w ciemności? Tak po prostu siedzisz tu w ciemności?

Mycroft ledwo wzruszył ramionami - robił tak, gdy nie miał ochoty na coś odpowiadać. Lestrade zaczął rozpoznawać ten gest.

Inspektor strząsnął z siebie płaszcz i rzucił go na stół kuchenny, na stertę niedawno otrzymanych rachunków. Mycroft skrzywił się. Lestrade wyobraził sobie jego aseptyczny dom, w którym nikt nigdy nie rozrzuca płaszczy. Pewnie dlatego Holmes zawsze wyglądał nieskazitelnie. A teraz siedział w trzyczęściowym garniturze w salonie Lestrade'a i wyglądał idiotycznie nie na miejscu. Przed nim, na stoliku do kawy, stała butelka szkockiej i dwa kieliszki. Z boku stołu, z drugiej strony kanapy, leżał pokrowiec od skrzypiec.

Lestrade spojrzał na to wszystko i stwierdził, że najlepiej zacząć od szkockiej. Popatrzył na nią znacząco.

\- Ach, owszem – powiedział Mycroft. - Pozwoliłem sobie przynieść własną.

Lestrade zerknął na kieliszki.

\- Przyniosłem też własną zastawę. Podejrzewałem, że nie masz ani szkockiej, ani kieliszków do szkockiej. - Mycroft rozejrzał się. - Miałem rację.

\- Wybacz – warknął Lestrade. - Gdybym wiedział, że będę miał gości, ogarnąłbym tu trochę.

\- Nie przejmuj się – odparł Mycroft, otwierając szkocką i nalewając jej do kieliszków. - Umiem czuć się jak w domu niezależnie od otoczenia.

Lestrade parsknął śmiechem. Mycroft uśmiechnął się do niego, podał mu kieliszek, a Lestrade nagle przestał się śmiać.

\- Chwila. To naprawdę _miał_ być żart – stwierdził.

Mycroft zrobił minę, którą Lestrade natychmiast rozpoznał. To był znak rozpoznawczy Sherlocka: mina dobry-Boże-ludzie-są-tak-niewiarygodnie-głupi-życie-tak-ciężko-mnie-doświadcza. Rzadko zauważał fizyczne podobieństwo między braćmi, ale niewątpliwie jakieś było. Lestrade, dostrzegając je, zatęsknił za Sherlockiem odrobinę bardziej. Pomyślał, że detektywowi spodobałaby się ta nowa sprawa.

\- Mam poczucie humoru – powiedział Mycroft sucho. - Ale to pilnie strzeżona tajemnica państwowa.

\- Kolejny żart.

\- Jest pan bardzo bystry, inspektorze. Przepraszam, teraz jesteśmy na ty, prawda? _Gregory_. Przyniosłem ci prezent.

Lestrade popatrzył na butelkę szkockiej.

\- Nie, nie, to zabiorę ze sobą. O, to. - Podniósł pokrowiec i podał go policjantowi.

Lestrade odstawił szkocką na stolik.

\- Co to jest?

\- Wygląda mi jak pokrowiec na skrzypce, ale żywo mnie interesują twoje teorie.

\- Bardzo jesteś dziś zabawny – powiedział Lestrade i otworzył etui. Skrzypce zamigotały. - Piękny prezent – stwierdził, zastanawiając się, czy to to, co myśli. Spojrzał na Mycrofta. - Co to?

Mycroft obserwował go, kręcąc kieliszkiem w dłoni. Mieszkanie Lestrade'a było kiepsko oświetlone i oczy Holmesa skrywał cień, więc inspektor nie do końca widział wyraz jego twarzy. Nie wydawał się zadowolony. Wydawał się nieco niechętny i może odrobinę zrezygnowany.

\- To skrzypce Sherlocka. Tak bardzo cię interesowały, że pomyślałem, że może je chcesz, chociaż nie sądzę, by było cię na nie stać.

\- Nie chcę jego skrzypiec.

\- Wyśmienicie. Możesz je pożyczyć, jeśli chcesz. Przebadać. Sprawdzić, czy nie wykorzystuję ich do przemytu albo do czegoś innego. Nie wiem, jakie inne nonsensowne teorie przepływają ci przez głowę.

\- Nie sądzę, żebyś je wykorzystywał do czegokolwiek.

\- Nie. - Głos Mycrofta był twardy i oschły. - Wiem, że nie sądzisz. To naprawdę jest prezent dla ciebie. Chcesz wiedzieć, czemu wziąłem skrzypce? Powiem ci, czemu wziąłem skrzypce. Bo kochałem mojego brata. Proszę bardzo. To właśnie chciałeś usłyszeć? Kochałem go. Nie dogadywaliśmy się jako dorośli. Gdy był chłopcem, kochał grę na skrzypcach, a nasi rodzice nie żyli, więc przyniosłem mu instrument i jest to jedyny prezent, jaki dałem mojemu bratu, a który zatrzymał i chyba lubił. Jedyny udany prezent ode mnie. Więc tak. Kiedy John zapytał mnie, czy chcę skrzypce, wziąłem skrzypce. Mam nadzieję, że to wyjaśnienie cię satysfakcjonuje, _Gregory_.

Lestrade tylko patrzył na niego dłuższą chwilę. Teraz było mu przykro, że tak naciskał. Ten nagły poryw sentymentalizmu Mycrofta był tylko dziwnym, pozbawionym sensu drobiazgiem. A teraz zmusił Holmesa do wyjaśnień i było mu z tego powodu głupio. Otworzył usta, zastanawiając się, co powiedzieć, i w końcu postawił na:

\- Greg.

\- Co?

Lestrade zamknął pokrowiec i podał go Mycroftowi.

\- Nikt nie mówi do mnie _Gregory_. - Odetchnął głęboko, położył stopy na stoliku do kawy i rozparł się w fotelu. Zastanawiał się, czy nie przeprosić, ale stwierdził, że to mogłoby wszystko pogorszyć. Zamiast tego powiedział:

\- Bardzo dobra szkocka.

Mycroft obrzucił go uważnym spojrzeniem.

\- Nieźle sobie poradziłeś z tą partią. Może nie był to szach mat, ale naprawdę dobrze rozegrana partia.

Nie brzmiał już na złego. Lestrade rozpoznał niechętny komplement. Uniósł w uśmiechu jeden kącik ust i stwierdził, że może jednak _powinien_ przeprosić. Mycroft naprawdę był cały czas uprzejmy, a Lestrade wiercił mu dziurę w brzuchu z powodu pamiątki po zmarłym bracie.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział szczerze. - Nie wiem, co we mnie wstąpiło. Te skrzypce... Wydawało mi się, że... - Westchnął i wbił wzrok w swój kieliszek. - Pewnie po prostu przywykłem do tego, że gdy chodzi o Sherlocka, zawsze jest jakiś haczyk. Sherlock powiedziałby, że zignorowanie niepasującego szczególiku oznaczałoby niezrozumienie całości. Niemal słyszałem, jak mówi: "Powinieneś zapytać o skrzypce, nigdy nie zadajesz właściwych pytań, skrzypce są kluczowe".

\- Kluczowe? W jaki sposób?

\- Nie mam pojęcia. - Lestrade napił się szkockiej. - Może to tylko taki pomysł, że jeśli je zrozumiem, to zrozumiem wszystko. No, niepasujący szczegół – jeśli go dopasuję do rzeczywistości, to Sherlock ożyje, John nie będzie mieszkał w najsmutniejszym mieszkaniu świata, a ja naprawię mój kosmicznie wielki błąd. - Spojrzał na Mycrofta. - Przepraszam.

Mycroft pokręcił głową.

\- Chyba nie mogę cię winić za to, że chciałbyś cofnąć czas. I za to, że byłeś stosunkowo sprytny. Staram się nie winić ludzi za stosunkowy spryt. Jeśli już, to za nieznośną głupotę, z którą stykam się znacznie częściej.

Lestrade zachichotał i łyknął szkockiej.

\- Zdecydowałem, że nie zabiję sierżant Donovan – powiedział nieoczekiwanie Mycroft.

\- Szkoda – westchnął inspektor w kieliszek. - Ja zdecydowałem, że w sumie nie miałbym nic przeciwko.

\- Wcale nie. Ludzie tacy jak ty zawsze mają coś przeciwko morderstwom.

Lestrade spojrzał na niego znad szkockiej.

\- I po to są tacy ludzie jak ty?

Mycroft nie odwrócił wzroku.

\- Owszem – powiedział po prostu i napił się alkoholu. - Tak czy tak, zamierzam ją przenieść, ale ty musisz zapanować nad resztą zespołu.

\- Co to ma znaczyć?

\- Nie bądź naiwny. Tamtej nocy w gruncie rzeczy w niewielkim stopniu chodziło o Sherlocka. Donovan zaatakowała twojego króla na wiele różnych sposobów. I niemal go dorwała.

Lestrade potrząsnął głową.

\- Sally nienawidziła Sherlocka, zawsze go nienawidziła...

\- Owszem. Bardzo wygodne wyjaśnienie. Ale chodziło jej o ciebie, Greg. - Zamilkł po wypowiedzeniu imienia, jakby sam siebie tym zaskoczył. - I wiem, że o tym wiesz. Ale nie lubisz mówić takich rzeczy na głos, więc powiem to za ciebie. Ona chce twojego stanowiska.

\- No, jeśli mnie awansują, to...

\- Nie, nie w ten sposób, w każdym razie nie teraz. Nigdy byś jej nie polecił i ona o tym wie. Musi cię usunąć. Więc zapanuj nad resztą zespołu i chroń króla. Ja zajmę się resztą. - Mycroft wstał.

\- Czekaj. - Lestrade się zjeżył.

\- Kontrolujesz większość figur, co jest godne podziwu - objaśnił Mycroft. - Pozwól mi zająć się pionkami. Zatrzymaj kieliszki. Każdy powinien mieć odpowiednie kieliszki do szkockiej, nawet detektywi inspektorzy. Ale szkocką zabieram. - Podniósł butelkę i wsadził sobie pokrowiec ze skrzypcami pod pachę. - Dobranoc.

\- Taaa. - Lestrade patrzył za nim, gdy wychodził.

*

Gdy tylko Mycroft wsiadł do samochodu, zadzwonił do Sherlocka. Ten, oczywiście, nie odebrał. W ich próbie sił trwał pat. Sherlock nienawidził rozmawiać przez telefon, więc Mycroft nagrywał mu się na skrzynkę głosową. Mycroft nienawidził smsowania, więc kiedy Sherlock odpowiadał SMS-em, dzwonił i zostawiał kolejną wiadomość.

\- Zająłem się problemem skrzypiec - poinformował Mycroft skrzynkę głosową Sherlocka i rozłączył się.

Kilka sekund później otrzymał SMS-a.

_Nie byłoby problemu skrzypiec, gdybyś ich nie zabrał. SH_

Mycroft zadzwonił i zostawił kolejną wiadomość.

\- Wolałbyś, żeby zgniły w mieszkaniu? - Sherlock był skrzypkiem, a stradivarius to stradivarius. Z całą pewnością nie chciałby, żeby jego skrzypce leżały bez opieki na Baker Street.

Kolejny SMS od Sherlocka był właściwie przyznaniem się do porażki.

_Co powiedziałeś, żeby przestał węszyć? SH_

Mycroft uśmiechnął się do siebie i wybrał numer Sherlocka.

\- Powiedziałem mu, że cię kochałem – powiedział, napawając się idiotycznym dramatyzmem tych słów.

Sherlock bardzo długo nie odpisywał. Dopiero w domu Mycroft usłyszał piszczenie telefonu.

_Jak tam dieta? SH_

Mycroft zaśmiał się, zadzwonił i oznajmił skrzynce głosowej:

\- Dostarczę ci skrzypce.


End file.
